The Ryuno Experiment
by TheAnimeMann
Summary: This story is about how Jin Ryuno is abducted, and sent to an unknown, off-world hostile evironment to lead a group of people to freedom and survival. This story requires the creation of characters by you, the reader, to progress. details in the note before the story starts. Enjoy!
1. The cold shoulder

**CHAPTER 1: The cold shoulder**

 **NOTICE: this may not be a X-over yet, but it will be.**

 **(I got this idea from a friend named BloodyDemon666 and decided: why not?. basically what the story will be about is how an ever expanding group of people try to survive in a very hostile environment. this group is led by none other than me: Jin Ryuno! i originally created him for BloodyDemon666's "Anarchy of Anime" (highly recommend you check that out), and i will now make him the main Protagonist of this story. Hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a submission in a review so your very own character can be a part of this story**

 **To submit a character i need to know a few things**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color and style:**

 **Preferred Weapons/Powers:**

 **Short (or detailed) bio:**

 **Optional: Guardians (existing anime characters who will (occasionally) fight alongside you/others. up to 10 allowed):**

 **well, that's pretty much all i got to say for now. enjoy!)**

It was a day like any other for me. Wake up, get up, eat breakfast, go to work, do some work, eat lunch, do some more work, go home, eat dinner, go to bed. simple, right? well, the next day everything got fucked up. After some shady dudes barged into my home while i was still wearing my robes during breakfast (cause I'm fancy like that) and knocked me out, i was then dragged outside my home and thrown into the back of a van. yay, basic kidnapping, right? guy get's kidnapped, ransom attempt fails, police save generic kidnapped victim. end of story, right? WRONG. when i came to i was still in the back of the van, tied up firmly by my hands and feet, complete with a fashionable potato bag over my head. i heard them mumbling in the front while they drove me to their destination. they're talking about space or something. like hell if i care. i just gotta get outta here as soon as possible. i tried taking of the bag by sitting up and clamping the bag between my knees, then pulling my head up but all it did was cause a nasty burning feeling across my face. the fuckers tied the bag around my neck. a few seconds later a pothole in the road tossed me against the ceiling of the van, creating a loud metal impact, causing the guys in the front to yell at me, telling me to be quiet. the nerve of them. realising i have nowhere to go i silently awaited the next series of events. we stopped, after what seemed to be hours, in what seemed to be a quiet forest. They're not gonna bury me, are they?! i gotta get outta here, and fast! as soon as they opened the van and led me out i bolted. "Hey you, stop right there! you're not getting away that easily" one of them shouted. Yeah right. im not stopping. until i was on the cold forest floor, spazzing out due to being shot by a tazer. "pff, this one musta thought he was sum'min special, ain't he?" the other said, right after kicking me in the gut. "get 'im inside. we gotta send 'im to the Cryo ward for that experiment the boss wants to conduct". "I cant wait to see the results. just imagine: an entirely new, habitable planet. and it's gonna tear these guys to shreds". these guys? are there more? a planet? to shreds? so many questions! i wanted to ask something, but i felt paralyzed by fear, so powerless i felt like nothing could save me, not even gods. They dragged me inside some facility, and as we got in further it got colder, no doubt hinting at the "Cryo ward" i was carried to. why me, though? why did they HAVE to pick me? i didn't sign up for any of this. in fact i never signed anything at all without reading the Conditions. and now they're gonna freeze me like some sorta vegetable? a deep voice suddenly resonated through the seemingly giant complex: "put him in that one, and bring them on board of the vessel immediately after". Damn it, damn it, damn it. "You fuckers won't get away with this. I WILL break free". i yelled and cursed while i was forcibly pushed into a cold cylinder, the lid closing with the sound of hydraulics. soon after that, i felt everything going cold and dark. It felt like i was sleeping. It felt horrible.

 **(Well, that's the end of this chapter. i need character submissions to continue this story, so be sure to leave one if you want ;) i hope you enjoyed)**

 **Here's chapter 2, fused together with chapter 1 at a later point**

 **OKAY!**  
 **Finally got enough submissions, so it's time to continue!**  
 **You can still submit your own character so check the first chapter for details on that.**

 **Thanks to BloodyDemon666 and his "Anarchy of Anime" series (which you should definitely check out), as without him this story wouldn't even exist**

 **This will be more of a build-up to the part where the action begins, so bear with me and tell me what you think of it**

I woke up, heavily and erratically breathing. My head hurts like hell, but I'm more focused on what's happening outside the cryo-pod. Through the thick glass in front of me i saw a massive white room lit by faint blue light, filled with cryo-pods though mine seemed a little more advanced. I saw people in them but i could only vaguely make out their faces.

First of all, let me tell you some things about me: My name is Jin Ryuno. I'm 19 years old, i have an athletic body but I'm far stronger than i look, i have black slicked hair with spikes at the back and red eyes. Before i was snatched from my home i used to think my life lacked action. You probably know my situation right about now, and i gotta say i got more than i bargained for. As for what i used to: i used to be training as a sniper in the military, but i left because i didn't get sent out to fight. after that i found a job at a gym, so i never get out of shape. until i was kidnapped of course. fuck knows what's ahead of me now. My hobbies are, or were, watching anime, reading manga, playing a LOT of videogames and watching TV. I never had a reason to go outside other than to go to work or to get supplies, and i didn't really have that many friends, so i usually spent my days playing GTA or COD with my online "friends".

But enough about me, let's get back to what's important right now. Like i said, there are people in the pods surrounding me, but there are only 2 clear enough to make out their faces.

One of them looks Asian, but also slightly western. It's clear this guy used to be in the military; his muscles are well-toned, he looks pretty buff and he had clearly seen action, unlike me. Lucky bastard. His hair is black, and he has a shaggy bowl-cut, as well as green eyes. He seems about 5 feet 11.

The other guy looks abnormally pale, almost as if he's half dead. He seems about 6 feet tall. His hair is messy and spiked. He has bright blue eyes, which are even bluer because of the pale skin he has. He also seems like he works out from time to time.

I look around the rest of the room but i can't make out anything else. A minute passes, and suddenly everything starts to shake. The pods of the two guys i saw where suddenly yanked into the floor, and after theirs mine did. I felt like i was moving, but it was pitch-black the entire time, with the occasional light flashing by. It suddenly stopped in a brightly lit, long hexagonal corridor, and what sounded like a servo came closer. My pod suddenly shook heavily for a second and then turned around.

What i saw was horrifying: no less than 50 yards away from my pod was a gaping hole, revealing a massive blue and green planet, and nothing but the emptiness of outer space. It didn't look like Earth though, as nothing resembled any Earth continent. I had only one logical explanation for all this: they're sending me and/or others there. I trembled in fear as the sounds became louder. Suddenly a massive explosion coming from behind me scared the shit out of me, and i watched as what looked like a pod fly past me with insane speed towards the planet. Fuck that shit, i need to get the fuck outta this thing. I thought that as my pod started moving backwards, while i still faced the hole. Another massive explosion and another pod flew past me. I know full well who's next...

Me.

I knew i shouldn't even try to break the glass, as the vacuum of space holds absolutely zero oxygen. I patiently awaited whatever this thing was dragging me to, and when i finally stopped i knew what would happen next.

The explosion caused by the launcher shook every bone in my body while i flew into space with a speed that truly sickened me. The unknown planet grew more massive every second until i broke it's atmosphere. I seemed to be above a jungle. The ground came closer and closer at an alarming rate, and i was sure i was gonna die. Seconds from hitting the ground however, powerful thrusters slowed my descent and softly touched down on the ground.

I had no time to rest from it all, as the pod suddenly opened and the wall i was leaning against thrusted me out of it. The pod closed and suddenly a robotic female voice came out the top of it: "Landing successful. Home base protocol initializing. Estimated time until completion: 23 hours and 59 minutes".

I was amazed, confused, scared and sick all at the same time, a pounding headache resonating through my head. I didn't want to move but i knew i had to. After all, i had no idea what this planet has in store for me. I got up, my robe all dirty and wet from the mudpool i was carefully tossed into. I had nothing under it besides my underwear, which were spared from the mud. I looked around me only to find out what i already knew: there's fuck-all around here besides mud, trees and leafs. I walked around a bit to stretch my legs when the demon pod spoke to me again: "Attention: Supply Drop inbound. stay clear of the area".

The headache severely affecting my reflexes i stood there for another 4 seconds before realizing i needed to get the fuck outta dodge, and jumped behind a sturdy, thick tree. 3 Seconds later an increasingly louder sound of blowing wind filled my ears as the SD smashed into the ground behind me, and mud flew everywhere. I looked around the tree cautiously, but saw nothing but a military grade Supply Crate of about the size of a fridge that has fallen over. I walked to it and opened it, putting the lid beside the crate.

Inside the crate, to my surprise and delight, were a shitload of guns and ammo as well as food and liquids. There was even a laptop-like device, but it gave me an error everytime i tried starting it up. I moved the crate away from the clearing that has now been created, and looked at the pod. It seems to be expanding. i wonder what that "home base protocol" is. I was extremely tired, so i sat down against a tree with an AA12 shotgun beside me, closed my eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up after i had a VERY nice nap. I thought i slept for about an hour but as soon as i opened my eyes and looked at what was supposed to be the pod, i saw a massive steel structure, at least 2 floors tall. It was plain, no windows at all. Only a single corridor-like room stuck out the front of it, which had a sliding door, much like an elevator's, and a terminal beside it. The voice spoke again: "Home base protocol successfully initialized. Authorisation required. Insert Server and Interface device". I could only think of the laptop-like device, and put it in the opening under the terminal. It sucked it in and the terminal started to boot up. "Access Granted. Welcome to Homebase". The door slid open and i stepped inside. I couldn't believe my eyes. Entire rows of different types of guns and other kinds of weapons filled the entire room, which had to be about a mile long. I got up to the second floor and was pleasantly surprised to find actual beds, chairs, tables etc. here. They weren't low-quality either. these are just like the one's you find in any home on earth, and they were divided by Japanese style paper screens as a means to create rooms. There was a very large kitchen area, complete with every single known type of kitchen utensil and equipment. The floor was also covered in Tatami mats and the walls had a fitting traditional Japanese wood-style. It was great to see this, despite the fact it means nothing on this planet. I suddenly remembered the two guys also ejected to this planet. I'm going to look for them. right now

 **Thank you for reading. This is faaar from over, so leave a review, follow and favorite if you feel like it. Remember to submit a character and be part of the story. Ja Ne!**


	2. Rescuer

**So i started writing this only hours after the last chapter. I finally found something i can let my imagination loose on. Damn i needed that. Anyways: enjoy!**

I ran downstairs and walked down the aisles trying to find some weapons that i found suited me. I found a Barrett .50 CAL sniper rifle which i strapped to my back and a sheathed Katana which i hung on my right side. Just a fun fact: I'm left-handed. I walked to the end of the room and found clothes. fucking finally! I've been wanting some real clothes ever since i landed on this fucking planet. i found black and red trimmed clothes, including a badass jacket with a red stripe down the middle, and pants with red stripes on each side and black shoes. After i decked myself out i headed outside and watched as the door closed behind me.

[meanwhile at the kidnapper's headquarters]

"boss, any news?"

"No, and who told you to come in?"

"s..sorry boss, my curiosity got the better of me"

"hmmmph... well, now that you're here, tell the guys on the vessel to send some people down there and set up shop"

"Uuuhm... the pod of Ryuno has successfully expanded itself"

"So? that's the plan after all"

"They also prematurely sent the Supply Drop, and Ryuno himself is now the Commander in the system's Databa~" He was cut short as the "boss" blew his brains out

"Fucking amateurs..." he pressed a button on his desk: " Tell those fuckers on the vessel to get their shit together and take out Ryuno. We can't allow him to be in control of that base. Oh, and send someone to clean up the pile of shit at my door"

[back to Jin]

I ran through the jungle, but i had no idea where the fuck i was going. I'm just winging it at this point.

I barely noticed anything behind me, until a loud snarl caused me to draw my Katana and turn around. The snarl, oddly enough, seemed to have come from within me, but i couldn't place it.

I saw nothing though.

I heard footsteps but there was nothing in sight.

I suddenly sensed something above me.

I looked up and saw the buff military guy dropping down from a tree with a selfmade spear.

i dodged at the last second. I tried to talk to him

"Dude! Stop! I'm not your enemy, man!"

"Fucking lies! Die!" he lunged at me with his spear but i cut it in half.

He tossed the stick aside and charged at me and tried to punch me in the face, but i caught his fist in my hand and tossed him into the nearest tree. i then put my sword to his throat

"I'm serious! I'm not here to kill you! I can get you guns! food! safety!"

"Why should i trust you? You have a fucking sword on my neck, you son of a bitch!"

"That's because you're trying to kill me! I'm gonna let you go, so don't make me regret it". I slowly sheathed my Katana and stood in front of him. "Now, let's talk like civilized people. My name is Jin Ryuno. I have all the things i mentioned before and more". I held out my hand and smiled friendly. He didn't want any of this and brushed it off.

"Don't think i trust you just because you "spared" me. Prove that you have guns and food". he just looked at me with as much of a friendly face as a zombie digging into a corpse, and it gave me the chills.

"L..look, I'm still searching for another guy. And you still haven't told me your name"

"My name? My name?! You wanna know my name? Too bad! I won't tell you jack shit, boy"

I sighed. "Fine. Just... follow me and help me look for that guy"

"What "guy" ?"

"Weren't you awake when you got ejected to this planet?"

"No!"

"Fuck... well, be happy about that. I was, and i felt like shit. either way: i saw another guy besides you being ejected here. He was kinda pale looking, but you seem to have gained some color since you came out here, so he must have as well"

"What happens when we find that guy?"

"We bring him back with us"

"Will he agree to that?"

"We'll have to find out, I'm afraid"

After that he and i started looking for the other guy. We spent hours out there, but no sign of anyone. We were just about to give up when i heard something

"Hey, be quiet for a sec". I stopped, listening carefully to my surroundings. I couldn't hear anything, but i felt a chill going down my spine every second. I quietly unsheathed my Katana, and spun it around from left to right. Then it happened

A distortion appeared in the corner of my eye.

I didn't have time to react and neither did the military guy as we got knocked several yards away by a mysterious shockwave.

We both got up ninja style but another shockwave knocked us into a tree

"FUCK! What the fuck is going on here?" i yelled

Then a hooded man walked towards us and we got up.

He wore a white and bright blue coat, and his face was partially covered in shadow. only his glowing bright blue eyes could be seen. Also, his skin was suddenly quite tanned. i wonder how that happened

"What kinda glasses are those?" the military guy snickered

"They're not glasses. What do you want?" The hooded man asked.

I responded with a friendly face: "Hello, my name is Jin Ryuno. I would like to know your name"

He answered back, albeit with a suspecting look on his face "My name? Okay... my name... is Zack Orion"

"Nice to meet you"

"Sure... i guess. but what do you really want from me?"

"Well, i don't want anything from you, other than that you join me. I have food, guns and i can provide safety and comfort"

"Well, comfort certainly sounds good. I could go for a nap right about now"

"good! then follow me"

"What?! Just like that?"

"Y..yeah?"

"Fuck it, just show the way. I'm too tired to question you"

We walked back to the base, which also took several hours to find again. Fucking jungle. Anyways, we got inside, and the two of them seemed just as amazed at the wide variety of guns as i was.

The military guy turned to me "Well, i guess i can kinda trust you, since you didn't kill me back then. My name's Kylora Renisona. You seem to be able to handle yourself in a fight. Military?"

I answered back, somewhat reluctantly: "Ex-Military".

With that out of the way, i took them up-stairs and Zack instantly collapsed onto the bed in room 4. I don't know why he picked the fourth, but i took a seat in the first one. Every room had a kingsized bed, an extremely comfortable armchair, a small table, a wardrobe and basic electricity and light. I really enjoyed the Japanese style, to be honest. Kylora took the second room.

Kylora asked me a question: "Soooo... do we call you "boss" now?

"No, you can just call me Jin"

"Do you mind if pick up some guns downstairs?"

"Knock yourself out!"

"Thanks man"

Kylora walked downstairs, scanning the room for his preferred weapons. He picked up a fully custom HK416 carbine assault rifle with a tactical scope and silencer, Dual semi automatic 9mm Glock 17's, a ninja style katana, shurikens, and an Uzi. Zack wanted some too, conquering his fatigue as he walked downstairs and picked up a 44. Magnum, a katana, a reinforced riot shield and a Dragunov. After that they walked back up, and after stashing their equipment in their rooms both of them collapsed onto their beds. I was already fast asleep by then.

 **Well then, that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it! As always i could really use more characters, but i need you, the reader, to submit one. The next chapter will require the introduction of a new character, so until one is submitted i can't continue. You can find the details in the note in chapter 1. Have a great day, and don't forget: submit a character, and leave a review if you want. Ja ne!**


	3. Hot and Heavy

**Thanks to Beartican Wolf (G+** **+BearticanWolf** **) i can continue this story!**

 **We'll continue from where we left off: After finding the 2 guys he saw on the spaceship, not entirely without a fight, he led them back to Homebase. Now, Jin has 2 new teammates, Kylora Renisona and Zack Orion, to brave the unknown hostile world... After they take a nap, of course.**

I woke up after hearing several loud banging sounds from downstairs. After looking into their rooms i knew it couldn't be Kylora and Zack. They were still sleeping like bears in hibernation. I woke them up, to their discontent. i whispered, just to be sure

"Kylora, Zack, get up and grab your equipment. We have company"

Kylora: "What kinda company?"

"I'm guessing it's Bad Company"

"Hardy fucking har, Jin"

"Seriously, grab your shit, NOW! I don't want to take any chances here, who knows what's behind that door"

"Fine"

"Zack, you too:

"Sure, Jin. But do y..."

"Not now Zack"

Zack sighed as silently as possible so Jin couldn't hear it. They grabbed their stuff, all three of us slowly making our way downstairs with our swords drawn. Kylora asked me something

"Is there no way to find out what's behind that door without opening it?"

Zack responded before i could

"I could use my ghost powers and take a look"

Both me and Kylora repressed a laugh, and i responded with a muffled, giggling and sarcastic voice

"Sure, and I have Six Paths' power of the Light Style and the Nine-Tails inside me"

We continued down, and took cover around the corners of the entrance corridor which was about 11 yards long and 5 yards wide. The banging was extremely loud. I called to Zack, who was behind me moments ago. Kylora took cover behind the far corner, sheathed his Katana and aimed his HK416 at the door.

"Zack..."

Nothing. I whispered in a louder tone

"Zack!"

Still nothing. I looked behind me, only to find out he was gone.

"What the fuck?! Zack, get the fuck back here!"

He couldn't have sneaked back upstairs, i would have noticed that

"Where is he? Kylora, have you seen him?" Kylora, who was still aiming at the door, shook his head

"No. What are we gonna do, Sir?"

"Sir? Well... I'm not complaining... I'm gonna open th..."

The banging stopped.

Suddenly the ground shook lightly, and i heard a bunch of people scream. Me and Kylora looked at each other, a bit confused. I sheathed my Katana and loaded my Barrett, aiming around the corner. I pressed the button to remotely open the door and looked through my scope.

He stood there, his back to us, the ground littered with dead bodies. There was blood, guts, guns and limbs everywhere, seemingly ripped off like it was nothing. It gave me the worst chills ever. There was one them still alive, but just barely, sitting down against a tree. Me and Kylora moved in on him, moving like the military does in battle situations, keeping our sights on him. We rushed past Zack and i asked the guy some questions

"Who are you?!"

"It's you, isn't it? Jin Ryuno: subject number 1. Fucking asshole!"

"What the fuck did i do?!"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But you still seemed the best subject to our boss"

"Who's your boss?!"

"Fuck you! Like I'd tell you!"

"My patience is running low! Tell me!"

"Go fuck yourself"

Kylora seemed to have had enough of him. He gripped his neck with one hand and lifted him up while the guy tried to get lose, grabbing Kylora's arm. Kylora held him for a few more seconds, having him gasping for air and then snapped his neck with the same hand while holding him up. He spoke in a low voice

"Fucking piece of shit"

He tossed the lifeless body through the tree the guy had been leaning against. Startled by the sudden surge of power he felt, he slowly walked backwards while looking at his hands, confused and in disbelief

"No. this can't be real..."

Zack just stood there, not having moved a muscle. I stood there, absolutely frozen at the scene that had formed around me. I slowly came back to reality, and i certainly needed to talk to Zack later. What's his deal?

We decided to head into the jungle. Me and Kylora didn't know why, but Zack seemed positive about finding someone if we did. As much as positive can be right now, as he seemed to have viciously ripped apart those guys. We walked through the Jungle for an hour or so, and we came across some friendly and not-so-friendly wildlife. What we saw were some kind of wolves, almost identical to those on Earth besides their dark green fur, most likely serving as camouflage, and spikes sticking out of their backs. We decided to call them "Assholes"... no, we actually named them "nailwolves". We quickly dispatched of them, but Zack seemed to have no energy left to lift a finger. but walking? juuust fine! Whatever. We found out the nails on their back could indeed be used as regular nails, and since they vary in size they are widely usable. We came across another creature which looked exactly like a sabretooth tiger, only without eyes. It was attracted by our shooting, and bit me in the shoulder in a surprise attack from behind. I threw it off me, against the nearest tree, and drew my Katana.

It lunged at me directly, but i spun to the right and ended my spin with an upwards slashing move towards the still airborne Sabretooth, severing it's head in a badass way as the lifeless body hit the ground. I quickly flicked my Katana towards the ground to get rid of the blood and sheathed it.

We continued on.

Zack talked to me: "I need something to drink"

"We have nothing with us. you'll have to wait"

"Why didn't you bring water?"

"Hey! This was your idea, not mine. Suck it up"

Zack walked on, mildly discontent with the situation

"I would if i had any"

I ignored him, and i suddenly felt extremely hot.

"What the hell? Why is it so hot all of a sudden?"

Kylora, who was sweating a bit as well, responded

"Fuck if i know. Shit man..."

Suddenly a circle of roaring black fire surrounded us. I looked around me.

"Man, this shit is getting ridiculous. Fucking black fire? Really?!"

Suddenly, my stomach started to feel like it was on fire from the inside. I dropped on my knees in agony. I pulled up the bottom of my jacket.

An Eight Trigrams Seal appeared. It slowly rotated around my stomach until it stopped, giving me one last painful sting. My heart was beating in my throat, my eyes, teeth, hands and feet were pulsing and my thoughts suddenly went somewhere very dark. I blacked out, and found myself in a dimly lit but massive room. The floor was submerged in about an inch of water. A massive roar behind me scared the shit out of me, and i turned around.

Two red eyes greeted me, locked behind a massive gate. A demonic laugh was all i remembered when i suddenly woke up. I was on the ground, my entire body covered in a transparent red, bubbly substance which i couldn't touch, so i didn't notice. Everything was blurry, and i heard muffled yelling. they were yelling my name...

I tried standing up. I succeeded, but i wobbled like a drunk man for a second. Then everything became clear, and my hearing came back to me. Zack and Kylora suddenly flew by and smashed into a tree, but they got up quickly. I suddenly understood the severity of the situation, and shook off any confusion left in me.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

...

"Why would i tell you who i am if you're gonna die in a few?"

"You're not gonna kill me"

"I've spent enough time looking around for anyone. I finally find someone and what do they do? they attack me!"

I looked at Zack, who awkwardly scratched his head.

"I thought he was gonna try to kill us, so i punched him. hard..."

I tried finding the guy, to no avail, and tried talking to him

"Hey, I'm sorry my guy punched you, but I'm sure he meant to protect us"

The red substance disappeared. Since it's visible to everyone, they all saw it and my teammates raised a brow. I myself noticed nothing, besides the fact everything was a little less red. The guy replied

"Well, since you seem to have dropped your battle form i guess i can trust you. somewhat. but i won't hesitate twice if you doublecross me"

"That's fine. We won't. Name's Jin Ryuno, nice to meet you"

"Sure... mine is Zachary Verus"

He suddenly appeared out of a whirlpool of Dark Fire.

"Quite an entrance there"

"Well, i try"

I grinned as i took a closer look at him. He had a black Faux Hawk, with a bit of dark red. His eyes were dark brown, and he had 2 black stripes on both sides of his face, which ran downwards from his temples and curved at the cheekbone towards the sides of his mouth and the others continued on downwards a bit further from where the others curved. He had another dark red stripe on his chin. He seemed about 6 feet, and 18 years old.

I beckoned him, Zack and Kylora to follow me

"So, welcome to the team!"

"Thanks. but where are we going?"

I used my Katana as a machete and cut through the thickness of the jungle, and responded while grunting because of my constant movement

"We're going to Homebase"

 **Man. this is fun.**

 **Anyways, i hope you enjoyed that, and don't forget to leave a review. and maybe, possibly, definitely a character submission? (Check the first chapter for the deets)**


	4. Revelations

**Alright. I've been away for months. I'm truly sorry. BUT! I'm back! And hopefully for good. So be sure to keep submitting those characters (details in first chapter). Also: Thanks to BearticanWolf for his support and BloodyDemon666 for his awesome story Anarchy of Anime as well as his support. Be sure te check it out! Enjoy!**

"Homebase?" Zachary asked

"Yeah, that's what i call the only safe place on this damn planet"

"I was wondering about that. Where ARE we?!"

"You'll be the first to know, trust me"

We kept going, and i took the chance to talk to Zack

"You alright, Zack?"

"Y..yeah... I'm... I'm fine"

"You sure? You don't seem fine"

"Trust me, I'm fine. I just have to get used to these... powers"

"Well, be happy you have them in this hell"

"Yeah...". Zack seemed to be struggling, at least at an emotional level, so i dropped the subject for now.

We continued on until we reached the entrance to Homebase. As we walked up to the door we heard a massive explosion from above, like something broke the sound barrier. We looked up to see a ball of fire. Not only was it a ball of fire, it was also heading straight for our "front yard" so to speak.

"Shit, take cover!" i yelled as i opened the door

The ball crashed into the ground. The mud had dried since we left, so no dirty clothes this time. We dove on the ground to take cover and as we got up and looked outside we saw a massive white ball, about as big as a bicycle wheel. It had a faint blue glowing ring around the middle. It opened, the top half floating upwards for about a meter and then stopping. After that, a hologram of a person appeared and started talking to us.

"Hello, my name is... well, right now my name is not important. I have sent this message to you to inform you of your current situation. You are subject to a sick man's fantasy: A world without rules. A world without authority. A world that shreds all who are unable to defend themselves to shreds. Believe me when i say that you haven't seen the worst yet, and that you don't want to see it either. I've sent this message to inform you of the fact that I'll help you survive. You may notice that you have powers. This world bestows supernatural powers upon it's more... "culturally advanced" inhabitants, or further enhances the powers of those who already possess them. This is why I'm giving you a fighting chance. This is how anime can, in fact, save you. hold this ground for 24 hours, and you'll see how". The message ended with that, and the top half rejoined its lower counterpart

We all stood there. None of us said anything for a whole minute, until i broke the silence

"Anime... can save us? How? And what does he mean by "You have powers"?

Kylora said "Didn't you notice when you blacked out back when we found Zachary?"

"What do you mean by that? I was just... tired. Probably"

"No man. You started glowing red and your voice became all snarly"

"S..sure... i think i would've remembered that"

"Suit yourself"

We didn't talk about it anymore, but we were curious nonetheless, so we guarded the orb like the guy instructed us to do. Nothing happened during those 24 hours so we played games like truth or dare and tag. yes. we were VERY bored.

But then the orb started beeping, instructing us to stand clear. And so we did

4 Portals opened around it, hovering 3 meters above the ground. And then there was a blinding flash of light.

Orihime Inoue from Bleach, Suu from Monster Musume, Asada Shino A.K.A. Sinon from Sword Art Online and Mikasa Ackerman from Attack On Titan appeared in front of us. Sinon was the first to talk

"What the...! Where am i?"

Orihime answered

"It appears we've been transported to a different dimension"

"I guessed as much"

"So what do you suggest we do?"

They seemed to ignore us completely. I decided to get their attention. I clapped twice, which seemed to work, though i wasn't quite sure what say. So i said this

"Uhh… Hi!"

My voice cracked. To which Sinon, Orihime and Mikasa burst out laughing. Suu just giggled

"Right, Ahem… What are your names?"

I knew damn well who they were, but somehow i found it necessary to ask. They all answered though, and i shook their hands. Suu's hands were slimy, as expected, so i wiped them off before i shook Asada's hand.

"My name is Asada Shino, nice to meet you. I suppose you're the leader here?"

"You'd be right to assume that. What gave it away?"

"The fact you spoke to us first"

"You make it sound easy"

"Then i suppose your sense of what's hard must be different from mine"

"Right. You're a clever one"

The others laughed again, but i didn't care. We stood there for a few seconds before Asada broke the silence

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"Oh, right... Sorry"

"It's fine"

We got properly acquainted and then went inside again, leaving the orb outside. It was way too heavy to carry or even roll inside. I went upstairs and prepared some tea while the others picked out their weapons. Can Suu even operate one? The guy said that all "culturally advanced" inhabitants of this planet magically gain powers. What would Suu's power even be? Healing Slime? That would actually not be too bad. Asada was the first to come up. She asked me

"So, can you tell me what's the deal here? Also: how the hell does this thing exist in this dimension?"

She held up a PGM UR Hecate II, which she used in Gun Gale Online.

"Well, i don't think you'd believe me if i told you, so i won't bother. I'm just gonna explain what's the deal here: We're getting screwed by some psycho who sent us to this damn planet to die. I don't think we're even supposed to be in control of this building, let alone a means to defend ourselves. Somebody from his crew must've messed up, so now we're somewhat safe. That's where you come in as well. According to some guy that spoke to us from that orb you stood next to, which seemingly came out of nowhere, you're here to help us"

This was clearly quite a revelation to her, since she fainted.

"A..asada?!"

I caught her just before her face connected with the ground. She was unresponsive so I carried her to an unoccupied room and laid her on a bed and put the Hecate down beside it. I left after that, leaving her to rest. Then the rest of the guys (and now also girls) came up. we drank tea while we explained the situation to the girls. They were clearly confused, but said they'll get used to it. We played games on the console and went to sleep afterwards. Asada was well rested the next morning. She seemed to have decided to go to sleep immediately after coming to. I made sure we had a good breakfast. Zachary asked Asada

"So, Asada… Doesn't this whole situation remind you of anything?"

"Like what?"

"You know… it's kinda like SAO, don't you think?"

"How is that?"

"Well, we're all part of some sick death game for the entertainment of a single crazy asshole"

"Well, yeah… i guess that's one way to look at it"

Asada was clearly discontent with that comparison, as was the rest of the crew, because they knew it was true. I felt like i had to cheer them up.

"Well. Then i suppose it's our duty to clear this death game, no matter the cost! I'll be sure to protect you all as best as i can!"

I raised my glass, and we toasted to survival. I had a bad feeling about something though.

"So, what do we do next?

Kylora suggested

"How about we h…"

He was cut short due to the entire building shaking. Everything fell onto the floor. We looked at each other and nodded. We knew what to do, except Suu. The rest of us geared up while the building constantly shook intensely. We headed outside cautiously. The ground itself was shaking as well. Asada bolted out in front of me and climbed the nearest tree, readying her Hecate II. I spoke to Asada via earpieces.

"Hey Asada…

"Just call me Sinon"

"O..okay, sure. Do you see anything?

"I see a giant Dragon-like creature about 200 meters from our position. It's about as tall as a house. It's coming towards us"

"Damn… Armor?"

"Heavy. Want me to take a shot?"

"Not yet. Stay here"

"Roger"

I ordered the others to follow me. We silently approached the creature. The shaking almost became unbearable.

"Alright, open fire on my mark"

Mikasa didn't agree and neither did Zachary. Mikasa tossed him one of her swords that she picked up and they started charging towards the giant. Mikasa lacks the equipment she's grown accustomed to while fighting Titans, but i suppose it doesn't matter now. Her and Zachary's power appear to be jumping. Though i doubt that's all they got.

"Mikasa! Zachary! What the hell are you doing?! Get back here, NOW!"

Zachary was the one to respond

"Sorry, can't do. We want to try taking it down ourselves, don't we, Mikasa?"

"Sure, whatever you say. Let's take this thing down a notch"

Damn. There goes my carefully constructed plan of saying "FIRE!" and everyone shooting at it. I know. masterplan, right? Whatever. anyway.

"Everyone! Concentrate fire on its head!"

"Got it!"

Everyone started shooting at it, ripping the beast out of it's stomping and looking around frantically.

Mikasa and Zachary requested us to stop shooting, and so i ordered everyone to stand down, albeit reluctantly. They reached the beast which already noticed them and started charging towards them. The rest of us were about 50 meters away from them. Mikasa jumped up towards its head, lunging her sword at one of its eyes. The beast wanted none of it, so it tried to headbutt her but failed as Zachary jumped up and pulled her away mid-air and stabbed the sword into the side of its nose. Mikasa safely landed on the ground and used the confusion to use a flurry of strikes at its leg, effectively making it fall over. Zachary, still holding on to the sword in the side of its nose, pulled it out and started running across its nose while it was still falling, and gouged its eye out. blood started running down its head. A pack of nailwolves must've heard what was going on because i saw them approaching Zachary and Mikasa while they fought the giant Dragon. I decided to take action.

"Guys, we'll be going in for support. A pack of nailwolves is about to ambush our friends"

"Got it!"

We started running to them, put away our guns and took out our Melee weapons. We got to them just in time for me to cut down one of them lunging at Mikasa, who was distracted fighting the Dragon. That fucking Dragon is way too fast for its size.

"We'll take care of the nailwolves, you focus on the Dragon"

"Okay!"

Me, Zack, Kylora and Orihime fought wave after wave of nailwolves. How many of those fuckers are there?!

we fought for half an hour, sustained heavy damage and slight burns and all of us were about ready to give up

the stream of nailwolves came to an end, eventually. Leaving us only the Dragon to fight. It was nothing like when Mikasa and Zachary started. It was covered in its own blood, but seemed to show no signs of stopping. I took the lead again

"Alright, everyone! Attack its legs!"

We all attacked its legs. a few seconds later we heard bones cracking and it collapsed under its own weight. the ground shook as it crashed onto the ground.

"Zachary!"

"Yeah?"

"Finish it"

"My pleasure"

Zachary walked up to its head. With one quick slash he cut of its head. As he did that the beast turned into some kind of raw metal. All of us cleaned our weapons. Afterwards i walked over to Zachary.

"Hey man. That was a tough one. I almost didn't think we'd leave in one piece! So… do you know what this stuff is?"

"I sure as hell do"

He had a very wide grin on his face. You'll see why

 **So, this marks the end of the 4th chapter of The Ryuno Experiment. There will definitely be more. In the meantime, be sure to submit your own character in a review! Details about that in the note before chapter 1. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
